crewniversefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Steven Quartz
'''Steven Quartz Universe '''Ele é filho de Greg Universe e Rose Quartz , e o primeiro e único membro da descendência humana e natureza híbrida da equipe protagonista das Crystal Gems . A humanização Gem híbrido, como resultado de sua filiação, Steven é um ser extraordinariamente único com poderes inatos além que de ambos os seres humanos normais e Gems. Embora seja apenas uma criança, Steven cresceu gradualmente de uma tag-along para Crystal Gems em uma igualdade entre suas fileiras, graças à sua natureza de bom coração e engenhosidade. Aparencia De acordo com Pearl e Vidalia, Steven leva depois de ambos os pais, Rose e Greg, respectivamente. Ele é relativamente curto com uma construção grosso e robusto. Ele tem cabelos castanhos escuros e íris pretas cheias. Ele usa uma camiseta vermelha com uma estrela dourada no centro. Ele também usa jeans azuis com algemas azuis e sandálias de flip-flop salmão-rosa. Sua pedra preciosa, um quartzo rosa, que ele herdou de sua mãe, é onde o seu umbigo deveria ser. Personalidade Steven é um menino otimista, amigável, extrovertido e despreocupado com uma atitude feliz que é apreciada por muitos dos cidadãos da Beach City de uma forma ou de outra. Ele é musicalmente inclinado, uma característica que ele herda de seu pai, com uma propensão para se lançar em canção e ocasionalmente jogando em seu ukulele. Steven também é muito gentil de coração, de bom humor e compassivo, algo que Pearl nota que ele herda de sua mãe, e ele ama profundamente seus amigos e familiares. Ele é amigável com quase todos os que conhece (mesmo em detrimento dele), raramente possui rancores e é muito não discriminatório, nunca tratando ninguém com preconceito, mesmo com seus inimigos. Não importa a situação, Steven sempre sai de seu caminho para sustentar seus entes queridos, mesmo que isso signifique colocar sua vida na linha, e ele irá evitar recorrer à violência. Ele preferiria fazer um compromisso e escolher o raciocínio do que combater. Steven olha para seus cuidadores - Garnet, Amethyst e Pearl - e os considera família. Ele quer ser um grande herói tal como eles, e ele está ansioso para ir em aventuras com o trio, tanto para provar seu valor e se divertir explorando terras estranhas. Apesar do seu poder mágico subdesenhado e da sua falta de experiência, ele provou ter muito potencial heróico através da sua habilidade, otimismo e confiança. Steven é bastante ingênuo e socialmente inconsciente, devido a sua educação isolada pelas Gems. Steven nunca frequentou uma escola, e antes do "Nightmare Hospital", nunca esteve em um hospital ou teve seus sinais vitais. Enquanto Steven está sempre preparado para ir em aventuras em um momento de aviso, ele tem o hábito de morder mais do que ele pode mastigar, exigindo que outras gemas intervenham. Enquanto Steven inicialmente mantém sua inocência infantil e altivez aos perigos que ele freqüentemente é colocado, seu encontro com o Homeworld Gems dá-lhe um novo nível de seriedade sobre ser um Crystal Gem. Isso faz com que Steven se autoconscite sobre sua imaturidade, e ele ganha a determinação de superá-lo, embora sua tentativa equivocada se torne uma fonte de miséria auto-infligida, pois ele tenta romper sua amizade com Connie para protegê-la contra danos. Foi apenas a natureza sensata de Connie que o impede de descer uma estrada ruim e equilibra sua determinação. Steven tornou-se cada vez mais maduro e de nível para lidar com situações extenuantes, mas seu entusiasmo permaneceu o mesmo. Sua maturidade cresceu para novos níveis, pois ele ajuda Lapis e Peridot a se acostumarem à Terra e treinar para dominar seus poderes. Ele agora está mais disposto a lutar do que antes para ajudar e proteger seus amigos, embora ele ainda esteja disposto a ajudar alguém com necessidade, mesmo inimigos, quando viu quando ele tentou curar Jasper da corrupção rastejante em "Earthlings". Como sua mãe, ele parece ser muito carismático; Aliviando uma multidão furiosa no "Poder Político", motivando seus amigos e pai a trabalharem e ajudando Pearl a encontrar sua força para lutar contra Sugilite (em "Treinador Steven"). Sua bondade genuína, sinceridade e capacidade de empatia o deixam inspirar a amizade, a confiança e o amor da maioria das pessoas que ele conhece, o que lhe permite consertar as turbulências internas dos outros e alcançar outros que estão fechados, mais visivelmente nos casos de Peridot E Lapis Lazuli. Steven tem gostos únicos no entretenimento. Ele gosta dos amizades gritantes! Mostram, apesar do pai e a incapacidade da Gems de entender o seu apelo. Steven é um pouco romântico e adora o final do Spirit Morph Saga mesmo quando Connie não concorda. Apesar de sua ingenuidade em alguns aspectos, Steven ainda tem uma visão mais fundamentada e prática do que seus três cuidadores, muitas vezes corrigindo-os sobre interações humanas normais. Apesar de muitas vezes passar por muitas aventuras fantásticas, Steven mantém uma tendência a ser facilmente impressionado. Ele está rapidamente enamorado com o jogo de Bill Dewey, até Jamie indicar suas falhas. Ele também está chocado ao descobrir que a sua Melancia Stevens está viva e admite que não deve surpreendê-lo tanto quanto ele. Enquanto Steven é tipicamente amigável e de bom coração por natureza, o entusiasmo e a excitabilidade de Steven podem sair da mão, e ele acaba fazendo mais mal do que bem. Quando isso acontece, ele pode estar em qualquer lugar entre obnóxio, excessivo e simplesmente grosseiro. Steven tende a deixar suas inibições sair pela janela ao fazer algo teatral, como visto em "Tiger Millionaire", "Steven and the Stevens" e "Sadie's Song". Seu alter-ego Tiger Millionaire é o melhor exemplo de Steven deixando seu lado apaixonado obter o melhor dele. A única vez que ele mostrou verdadeira raiva e preconceito contra alguém é Kevin em "Beach City Drift" pela maneira como ele trata Stevonnie. Sua aversão e desejo pelo melhor Kevin leva-o a convencer Connie a fundir-se com ele, e a raiva que Stevonnie herda é forte o suficiente para que ela alucina e faz com que a fusão se desintegra. É a natureza sensata de Connie que o convence a deixar sua raiva ir. Habilidades Sendo um híbrido humano / Gema, Steven é capaz de usar a magia, embora seja desconhecido se ele possui todas as habilidades de uma Gema pura, como se recuar para suas gemas ao causar danos fatais. Como associado à sua pedra preciosa, os poderes de Steven são de natureza materna e o controle de sua pedra preciosa é baseado na clareza emocional. Steven mostrou ter algumas habilidades de uma Gem regular, mas às vezes tem pouco controle sobre elas devido a não receber treinamento suficiente. Ele pode se deformar usando as almofadas Warp e objetos de bolha e pedras preciosas para serem teletransportados para o Templo com controle aparentemente completo. Ele não é estritamente dependente do oxigênio e é resistente ao vácuo como mostrado em "Ocean Gem" e "Space Race". Ele também mostra que ele é capaz de fundir, como ele pode fundir com Connie para formar Stevonnie. Embora no início, eles tendem a se fundir espontaneamente quando eles dançam e, enquanto pensam um sobre o outro, "Beach City Drift", eles se fundem e se re-fundem em Stevonnie à vontade. Além disso, ele também foi mostrado para ser capaz de se fundir com outras gemas também, como ele primeiro fundido com Amethyst para formar Quartz Smoky em "Earthlings". Steven também é capaz de dar forma, mas ele ainda não aprendeu a controlá-lo completamente. Sua primeira tentativa em "Cat Fingers" foi desastrosa, transformando-o temporariamente em um monstro de gatos. Ele não conseguiu mudar sua forma inteiramente, mas pode mudar formas de partes do corpo de forma livre em "Too Short to Ride". A sua maior façanha na exibição de formas é vista em "Aniversário de Steven", onde ele é capaz de usar shapeshifting para tornar-se mais antigo. Apesar de sua atitude alegre e alegre, ele mostra-se um lutador de escudo competente e é capaz de segurar o seu próprio na maioria das situações, com sua habilidade aumentando consistentemente devido à prática. Categoria:Crystal Gems